


Dennis fucks a bowl of Mac's Famous Mac & Cheese

by varethei



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varethei/pseuds/varethei
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.





	Dennis fucks a bowl of Mac's Famous Mac & Cheese

It's been two months since Dennis first moved to North Dakota. Frail and afraid, he found himself restless at night, dreaming of Mac's big meaty hands, all over his perfect, god-like, form. Unfortunately, they were miles apart. But, Reynolds was a crafty man; he'd make-do of his current predicament.

After all, if there's a will, there's a way. And he was not above the obscene and depraved.

The next morning while Mandy and Brian Jr. were fast asleep, Dennis crept into the kitchen. Standing on his toes, he opened one of the top cupboards, retrieving a bowl of mac and cheese that appeared to be wrapped in plastic. Carefully, he removed the shrink with the dainty tips of his fingers. The mac and cheese was covered in pathogens, but that didn't strip it of its lovely home-made zeal. It even smelled like Mac: slightly rancid and moist.

Careful not to wake the others, Dennis proceeded to place the bowl into a microwave, slowly removing his night clothes in the process. By the time he heard the timer "ding", he was stripped bare, the curve of his pale ass shining like a crescent moon in the ornate darkness of Mandy's kitchen. Lovingly, he removes the warm plate of mac and cheese, placing it onto the linoleum ground as he lays down beside it.

He begins the ritual by grabbing fistfuls of the sour meal, rubbing it all over the front of his exposed torso. The stinky cheese mingled with his chest hairs, sending shivers of ecstasy up his spine. " Mac..." He moaned, feeling a fiery surge of blood rush to his tiny penis. Dennis was erect, but it was hard to tell, as he was sadly cursed with a pinkie dick. 

Now smelling like a three-days old corpse, Dennis proceeded to insert said pinkie dick into the hot bowl of Mac's famous Mac and Cheese. He thrusts his hips back and forth, slowly, screaming with pleasure as the warmth of the mac and cheese enveloped his petite weenie. 

The sticky sound of the mac and cheese being penetrated reminded him of good pussy. He loved good pussy.

Then, he bent down on all fours, desperately cramming glutinous portions of mac and cheese into his puckered little asshole.

Unfortunately for him, Mandy was stirred awake by his song of love-making. 

She shoots him dead.

This is why Dennis isn't returning for S13.


End file.
